The Loud Machines
by Timothy D
Summary: In order to assist with spring cleaning, Lisa builds an android version of herself.


The Loud Machines

Synopsis: It's spring cleaning and to help with the task, Lisa builds a robotic duplicate of herself. When the others catch wind of this, they ask Lisa to build robot copies of them too. But what happens when the droids turn against their creator?

As the sun rose over Royal Woods, it signaled the start of a day that all the Loud siblings were dreading. For you see, today was the first day of spring cleaning and as per usual, The Louds had other plans that didn't involve tidying up. Of course, as with any task you didn't wanna do, The Loud Children would just have to grin and bear it it would seem. All except one, that is. Lisa has been preparing for this day for months now and had come up with a solution that would leave her with the entire afternoon to herself. It was project she had been toiling with over the past couple of days and now it was nearly complete.

"It would appear that my labour has finally paid off," Lisa said to herself as she finished making a few minor adjustments to her project. She had a huge smile plastered on her face, knowing that her work would soon pay off. "I just have to tighten a few more bolts and…" Lisa took a few steps back to admire her work. "Voila!"

Standing in front of Lisa was a life size android version of herself that was almost indistinguishable from the real Lisa. Lisa took a few minutes to admire her handiwork before pulling out a remote and activating the android.

"Lisa Loud, Android Version 2.1.1 coming online" The Lisa Robot reported as she came to life. In addition to looking just like Lisa, the robot sounded like Lisa too complete with a lisp. "I am ready and able to accept all available tasks given to me that is within my programming." Android!Lisa then scanned the real Lisa and said "Analysis completed, it would appear that you are my creator and that I am to do your bidding. State your wishes, my master"

"Eureka, my experiment is a success!" Lisa exclaimed excitedly. "Thanks to this new cybernetic counterpart of mine, I can take care of all my spring cleaning without having to sacrifice time that could be spent conducting precious and vital experiments."

"I am awaiting your orders, master" Android!Lisa reiterated, standing by patiently for her commands.

"Excellent," Lisa said. "Android me, your objectives are as follows: this week you are going to help me complete my spring cleaning. On today's task list is cleaning up the attic. If you could be so kind as to finish the task for me so that I may conduct other scientific experiments without intrusion?"

"Orders received," The Android replied. "I shall eagerly follow your commands accordingly and commence with cleaning the attic in a quick and efficient manner. Given my capabilities combined with the attic's area of 24 x 20 meters, I estimate that the time it will take my to complete this task will be between 1-2 hours."

With that, Android!Lisa left to carry out her assignment, leaving Lisa to start some new studies. As she put on her goggles and pulled out her chemistry set to get down to business. "Once again, my intellectual brilliance has shined through. While my siblings toil about doing their chores, thanks to my copy, I will be free to carry out my scientific duties. All that's left is to see the results of my android's labour and I can declare this experiment to be a rousing success."

Android!Lisa immediately reported to the attic to get started with her assigned duties. The first thing the robot did was scan the entire basement to get a good feel of what to tackle first. Judging by the placement of objects and the size of the attic, cleaning out the attic should only take her 32 minutes and 41 seconds. Wasting no further time, Lisa got right down to business, first dusting around the small room before organizing the the unmarked boxes from smallest to largest while placing the boxes with names on them in alphabetical order. Not only would this make it easier to find sought after items, it created more space for a person to walk around in. Pleased with herself, Android!Lisa left the attic and headed back to the real Lisa to receive her next orders. On her way back to her creator, she ran across Lincoln.

"Hey Lisa, I thought that you were supposed to be cleaning the attic," Lincoln asked.

"Affirmative," Android!Lisa replied, nodding her head before adjusting her glasses. "If you venture upstairs into the attic, you will find that I have already completed said task and with that assignment out of the way, I shall now await to receive my next directive from our parents."

"You finished cleaning the attic already?" Lincoln asked, more than a bit skeptical. Normally, cleaning the attic took at least 4 hours and that was with at least one other person providing assistance. The fact that Lisa completed this in less than half that time struck him as a little suspicious.

"That is correct, brother" Android!Lisa responded. "In all honesty, the job is not half as hard as it initially seems if you take a more scientific approach as I did. You will find that the attic has been thoroughly cleaned and organized to the point where we shouldn't have to clean it again for another 2 to 3 years."

Lincoln did as Lisa suggested and took a look into the attic where he found, much to his surprise, that it was indeed completely clean. "Hmm, I can't believe it, it really does look spotless up here" Lincoln said before climbing down.

"Why of course, brother" Android!Lisa said smugly. "When are you and the rest of the family going to learn to stop doubting me? As I said, it was such an easy task, that I shall seek out a second task to complete" With that, Android!Lisa departed, leaving Lincoln still skeptical. Something wasn't adding up. Lisa was smart, but even she wasn't smart enough to find out a way to clean an entire attic in that short amount of time.

"Something isn't right about this whole situation and I'm going to get to the bottom of it" Lincoln said.

**This fic is one of several requests I've received and I hope to do it justice. Forgive the slow start, I promise things will pick up as we move on. So Lisa has built her spring cleaning AI. What could possibly go wrong? Oh, you'll see as this series goes on. Hopefully, it won't take me too long before I'm back with the next chapter. In the meantime, take care and peace out!**


End file.
